


Abuses

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, F/M, Rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: There are multiple forms and ways to abuse a person





	Abuses

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dark and very AU. I was a little depressed when I wrote this in about ten minutes in June 2008.
> 
> Originally posted to survivalinstinct.net in October 2008

The first time she had been hit by a man was her second boyfriend. He was the 'it' guy in school and told her that if she told anyone, he would make her really regret it. His name was Nicholas Shanks and at the time she was fifteen and gullible.

The relationship started off great. They would make eyes at each other from across the room, and when in private they couldn't keep their hands and mouths off of each other. Soon he became the star basketball player and all aspects of his life demanded perfection because he was under scrutiny by everyone.

She had just lost her father and sisters and still treated him the same; she hadn't cared too much about his newly found stardom. He hadn't changed in her eyes; others just noticed what she saw. But he had other ideas. He started to demand that she lose weight and act more like a woman would. She did, for a time, thinking he would get over it soon enough and come to his senses.

He didn't; and when he realized she didn't take him seriously, he started to make her do things that he wanted her to do.

The first time he abused her was when they were alone and he wanted more than simple kissing. He started to take off her clothes but she pushed him away. He grabbed her forcefully, saying yes and ripping off her clothes. He forced himself inside her and quickly and roughly frakked her. She just submitted after she realized she couldn't stop him. He had forced her to cuddle afterwards, as though they had both wanted it and it had been love making, and not an act that was considered rape in her eyes.

She had meant to break it off the next day, but he was back to his old self, holding her hand while walking in the halls and making eyes across the room.

She had just begun to forgive him when he pulled her into the boys locker room one day late after school. It had been two weeks since the first time and she still really liked him. He frakked her roughly again, but this time making sure she got her release just before he got his. Again, she hadn't wanted it, but she wanted to make him happy.

This continued for the next year until he graduated and decided that with his growing basketball fame he could get a better ass than hers. She was happy that he had finally moved on. She would no longer have to come home some days and try to conceal bruises and cuts from her supposed love.

 

Richard Adar had never hit her throughout their thirty years of friendship and more, but with all the secrecy and lack of intimacy, he might as have well have. She loved him and was positive that he loved her though they had never said it to one another. He treated her with respect and worshiped her body; he never abused it. One those rare occasions when they had woken up together, she would find herself cradled tenderly in his arms, light kisses placed gently all over her body to gently wake her. That was the kind of love she wanted from a single man, not a married one.

 

The first time Bill Adama hit her was the day he had but her in the brig. He had been furious with her for her religious beliefs. He had come in after his shift, told the guards to leave, and turned off the video cameras.

He had entered her cell while she was asleep her back facing him. He had roughly pulled her off the rack yelling at her to wake up.

He kicked her, punched her, and told her that the Gods weren't going to help them.

She had seen the drunken anger in his eyes, but she knew that he respected and liked her, so she forgave him. She knew that he saw her as one of his closest friends and one of the only people who could sympathize with his position in leadership. He saw her belief as something that would take his place in her life.

After he was done ranting, he slumped down next to her battered form. She painfully sat up and, after one look at his defeated posture, pulled him into her arms, trying to convey the fact that she understood his reasons.

After a moment in her embrace, he hugged her back, saying how sorry he was.

He promised to release her the next day, but that was the day that he was shot and she and Lee escaped from the brig.

She and Bill Adama had never talked about that day, and she thought that everything was fine until the day that he found out about Isis's true identity as Hera. He had been in a cold, half drunken rage that had terrified her. He had pinned her to the bulkhead, holding his razor to her neck, telling her that they were going to tell Sharon and Helo, that they were going to get Hera back, and that she had better start begging for her life. After that, things were tense between them for quiet some time before they learned to trust each other again, her more so than him.

The next time Bill Adama hit her was the day she had shot at Kara. He was drunk and she had provoked him. She hadn't thought that he would go so far as to hit her again, but he had. She believed that it was the alcohol acting, but a part of her knew that it was the alcohol that brought this out of him. He was a violent man and he hurt the ones he loved. When he had finished his rant, she held him close as he cried himself to sleep.

The last time Bill Adama hit her, they had found Earth. It wasn't what they had wanted and he blamed it on her. This was the day she decided to hit back.

With incredible force from her cancer-ridden body, she drew upon all the anger she had pent up about what Nicholas Shanks had done to her, how much it hurt to love Richard Adar, and how much she wanted to love the man who was hitting her now.

He stumbled back with a look of astonishment in his eyes.

"A team of marines will come pick up my things momentarily," Laura Roslin, the President of the Twelve Colonies, stated, "another will come to arrest you under the charges of abuse and battery." Bill sat there, still dumbstruck. Suddenly he regained his composure. "How can you arrest me with no proof Laura?"

"I have proof. Every time you hit me, I took pictures, documented them, and hid them safely from prying eyes. That is why I can arrest you Bill. Because I was smart and it's been done to me before." He looked scared.

She left his quarters and finally felt free from the bondage of men.


End file.
